Our Hearts
by Monisse
Summary: They have been apart for so long. But when she walked in the room, their bodies came to a halt, their bodies turned into light. "I Don't know about you but I want it tonight." - B/B are back together in a love making story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second M rated fanfic, the red haired libido strikes again. Instead of making it rather sexually focused, I turned this one into a more romantic vision of the "love making" between our two favourite characters. The plot is quite limited and the story will be short, but I hope to transmit many emotions along the lines. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I own the imagination... the rest is up to Fox. Slightly inspired in the music "Our hearts will beat as one".

* * *

**Our Hearts**

The world outside was covered in thin layers of white snow. During the long and cold nights of winter, the streets were deserted. There were no sounds except for the soft rain that poured lightly against the windows.

A thousand miles separated them. Her life had been so quiet and peaceful – way too peaceful. She couldn't remembered how long it had been since she last seen him. A week? More? Maybe a whole month... who knows?  
Time ran by her and it became difficult to keep track as it slips away between her fingers.

Some time ago he came to her office, resembling many times before. But there was something different, by the way he walked and the faded smile on his stern face, something was not right. Even she, the emotionally distant self, could see that.

There was an important case outside DC that needed his urgent assistance. An undercover mission for God knows how long, he had said to her, while seating in the sofa with his face buried in between his hands.

He didn't seem happy about it, although he loved his job; an undercover was always hard to play with.  
She knew his strength and she knew it was important for him, for his pride, for his justice.  
And even though her soul sank in sadness for his departure, deep inside she knew it was imperative for him.

With a tight embrace and a sweet kiss on the cheeks they parted for the longest of times, since they started working together. No more words were exchanged that day and he left her office, never looking back.

After three years of weekly cases, of morning coffees and evening pies, she no longer remembered how life was without the one special agent. No wonder she felt lonely right now.

Sitting quietly in her bed, a forgotten book in her hands, her eyes stared absently to the white wall.

60 days have gone by, without a single message or a phone call. In the beginning she thought it was going to be easy, although she missed the cases, she still had her colleagues and the numerous limbo cases to fulfil and distract her brain. She had things she liked to do, read, write and work.

"_How come they had not been enough?_" She questioned herself, over and over again, and yet, it did not make sence.

It was so long since she had listened to his voice, her mind wondered if it still remembered the rough tune of his words, so long since she had seen his eyes, were they still that dark shade of brown?

It didn't seem logical, how she would bend over a table full of dirty remains, and almost every single time the lab doors opened her muscles strengthened and from her mouth escaped that word.

"_Booth…_" she sighed, to no one in particular.

It was irrational. The way she longed to see him coming thought that door, with a white smile, strip her body of the blue lab coat and drag her away from work to have a good time, even if it meant to stay in front of him, just watching him eat pie.

Even the diner's food didn't seem so tasteful anymore, without his company. The table was lovely, there were no arguments and laughter, no hidden smiles and looks. And the nights, those ended shortly after a single cup of coffee.  
That strong smell of burnt beans made her remember.

'_Where are you now?'_ She thought, looking to the written pages of the book, her eyes unfocused on the letters.

For a moment her mind wandered way too far. Yes, where was he now, by the way? Was he still hiding? Was he already back? If he was, why didn't he call? Was he even alive?

Her heart squeezed tight in her chest as a lonely teardrop fell from her closed eyelids.

She missed him, alright. And missing was an understatement to how she was feeling at the moment. Her life didn't seem so bright anymore. That was something she had admitted long ago.

How can an independent woman feel this way, especially her that braced herself so tightly against people leaving? How come her heart felt so empty?

A hand rested above her eyelids, cleaning the shinning moisture forming in the corners. She didn't quite understand why the tears in her eyes, if it was her heart that was crying for his absence.

Filled with determination she tossed aside the sheets and walked among the chilling cold of the night in the direction of her living room. There she reached for the phone, which stood quietly in a side table.

She held it in her hand, for the longest of times, looking at it as if expecting something.

She had to call him, to know where he was. Her mind no longer could function properly without him, and her heart… it felt empty, lonely even, without his.

She didn't want to run anymore, she wanted to stay near him, for the long days without him seemed unbearable. His voice and his strong presence was the only thing that would calm that hammering ache in her chest.

"_What am I going to say?_"

Admit that she hardly slept since he was gone? And that was the truth. Every night she tossed in bed, assaulted by nightmares of the hardest kind, where he was never there to save her. Or maybe, there was another kind of dreams that kept her awake. The ones that smell like sensual fire, where he stood above her in his manly glory and showed her, what was really like to be loved.

She wanted it, more than anything right now. To feel alive once again. To feel him alive underneath the palm of her hands.

She kept looking at the phone, an innocent object in her hand. Innocent enough was she, not being able to gather the required courage to pour her heart in her voice and finally speak to him.

There was no better way to say all that she felt inside, either than see him face to face and look deeply into his melted chocolate eyes and seek, if in his heart, he felt the same way.

She would not run away this time.

Humm... where will she go?  
I'm waiting for your reviews to know what you think so far. Make this writer happy and click in the purple button!  
See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Bingo baby_!! Oyeah, it's the second chapter for this story. And here you'll find Booth's point of view, that and his smutty mind!  
I've enjoyed receiving all those reviews and favourites, they warm my heart all day, seriously you readers are the best.

In another sight... please, I beg thy! If you're taking the time to read the story and if you apreciate it, leaving a _review_ won't take you any longer than 2 minutes. It's enough for me to know you're liking the story and want me to keep going.  
Thank you so much for the ones who express their opinions freely!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Inside the small apartment, time stood still and there were no lights. Every corner, inside the four walls was covered in darkness. Silence reigned all around.

He lay still in bed, only covered by a thin sheet and a cover that barely protected him against the chilling air of the night.  
Once again, his body would toss and turn, desperately searching for a comfortable position.

Every night, he came home to an empty apartment with an empty bed, seeking comfort and a peaceful sleep in between the sheets, sleep that would bring closure to a hard working day.

So, he would just stand there, allowing sleep to come and wash the tiredness away. His body would immediately relax in contact with the soft mattress, his limbs screaming with pain. If only his brain would allow itself to rest...

In fact, lately he had found himself awake, in the dead hours of the night, thinking... just thinking.

For as much as he thought, it seemed that his mind would always wander in the same direction, no matter how hard he fought against it. A certain forensic anthropologist paraded in his thoughts, dancing all night in his dreams, haunting his present and future.

It has been so long since he had last seen her. Even after he was back to his work and apartment, no investigations had come for them to work. And even though he wanted it desperately, it seemed wrong of him to go around and kidnap her from her work just for his ultimate contentment.

For now, he would close his eyes and think of hers. Light-blue orbs that shone with delight over the simple things in life, and how he felt the luckiest of men, when they were turned in his direction. There, he would be able to see them through, he would see her soul, deprived of fear, and if he looked close enough, he would be able to see his own reflection.

Her scent would fill his nostrils, like a warm breeze in a summer night. She smelled of fresh flowers and cherries. That was the scent that invaded his brain, causing an overload of senses, and he would not have to open his eyes to know that she was near.

And of course, her whole structure. What a beautiful body she had. Healthy and with a rosy blush all over. A slender figure that hide the most secret mysteries for him to discover.

Those were some inappropriate thoughts for a partner to have, and he knew it very well. But what was a man to do when he was paired with a beautiful and brilliant woman. He couldn't help it; no one can help to think like this when they are in love.

"_I'm in love..._" he whispered to the empty room, letting out a quiet laugh full of sadness. "_Almost since the beginning_."

The eyes, the scent, the touch, he longed for all in that moment, in this bed. His mind was constantly assaulted by her figure, his ears could hear that soft laughter of hers, and there was the perfume that enveloped and drove him over the edge. But he always remained alone.

In nights like this, he would picture her knocking on his door, eyes beaming with raw desire, moving with feathery-like paces in his direction. Floating to his arms like a dream, collecting petals and fuel from his innermost desires. Beautiful, like she would always be. Their bodies would mingle and tangle with each other.

His mind would overwhelm him with imaginary pieces of white flesh and whispers he was eager to hear.

How bad he wanted to discover how good they would fit together, because deep inside he knew that with her, he too, would learn a new concept of passion and love.

"_If only she felt the same…._"

His body ached for her touch, unbelievably so. Longed to be touched and displayed the same attention she gave to the skeletons in her lab. He knew that those skilled hands would gently discover the paths in his hardened body, only for his pleasure.

And it was so hard to resist temptation. It was enticing, the power that she had, even in his mind eye, to provoke such a desire and wanting. He would think about touching himself, free his body from the agonizing pain, but it was so easy and so brief the release, so unfulfilling. As much as it was good, he felt dirty in the end, just knowing that he was thinking about her.  
That woman would be the death of him.

Tonight he just rests there, alone in the cold sheets, thinking about her. His strong hands gripping the sheet beside him. It was going to be a long night, like the many others he had had, since he discovered how deep was his attachment and desire for her. How vast was his love for her.

His heart ached and cried in silence, knowing that, maybe, he would never be able to touch the unreachable goddess-like figure that was the woman he loved.

He sighed in sadness, moving around once more. His eyelids closed again, this time allowing him to drift into stillness.

A soft knock on the door woke him from the intense reverie playing in his head, bringing him back into reality.

Knock, knock...  
Who's there?  
Sorry, this was ever so short, but I promise the next two ones will be full of fluffyness and a lot longer than this first ones.  
Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I am so _sorry_! I completly forgot to explain that Booth was already at home! You see, I'm currently taking the final exams of the second year of my course, and they are nearly driving me insane. So, as tired as I am in these days, it slipped my mind. Also, this is what I get for writing the chapters out of order.  
But hopefully all will be explained in this chapter.  
Oh and by the way, nearly the end the events can be a little blunt, but that's just how Temperance is, right?

Now, on the other hand, I'm loving all the feedback! Seriously guys, you're making me go on with this story, you're keeping me happy. I just wished that all the people that alert would spend another minute writing what they thing of what I wrote.

On with the story now... one more chapter to get hopelessly romantico-steamy in here! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At the sound of the soft noise coming from the other side of the apartment, his senses snapped into alert with his eyes opening to the quiet darkness that enveloped him.

After a long moment, the sound came rushing in again, this time more urgent.

His mind rambled who could possibly cross the cold streets at this hour of the night and come knocking on his door so demandingly.

Allowing his body to slide from beneath the warmth that the covers provided, he made his approach, carefully, to the door. Provided with only a piece of black shorts, his flesh was immediately covered with goose bumps in the open air.

One of his hands reached for his face to sweep away the remains of tiredness that still lingered on his eyes, while the other turned the knob, slightly opening the door.

When his hand fell to his side and allowed himself, for the first time, to look ahead, he couldn't believe the sight that stood in front of his eyes.

In his doorstep, stood a flushed Temperance, eyes glittering in the intense darkness of the corridor outside.

He stepped aside from the door, while she entered, passing by him, he could clearly see the agonizing exhaustion she held deep in her eyes, and it tugged in his heart, wrapping it in panic.

Inside, now, both adults stood face to face, neither one saying a word. Beneath his concerned gaze she finally averted her eyes from his pleading ones and gradually lowered her head.

He felt her distress towards him, affecting his judgment. Slowly stepping inside her personal space, he gently lifted her head with a hand under her small chin.

"_Bones, it's so good to see you again. Is something wrong?_" He asked, ever so tender, his warm breath caressing her cold cheeks.

"_You're back_…" - It was the only thing she could offer, in a slight whisper. – "_Why haven't you come to see me?"_

"_I wasn't sure you wanted to see me… we've been apart for so long. I thought I had no right to come knocking in your door without a good excuse, bothering you." _He said, finally releasing the tight knot that had formed around his chest. How badly he had wanted to knock frantically on her door, two nights ago, when he had returned home, letting her know he was back, for good.

"_You always do that, Booth!_" Her eyes widened in desperate anger.

"_And_ _you hate it when I get into your personal space._"

"_But this time was different…_" She said avoiding his gaze.

"_How come?"_ Whatever she was saying next, he wasn't completely sure his mind was prepared to listen.

"_I have missed you… every single day._" She said so faintly into the silence of the night that he could barely make out her whispered words. His heart, though, didn't miss the statement.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes in defeat.

"_I'm so tired Booth… so tired_" A broken voice, spinning in despair and sadness.

Both his hands came to cup her cheeks, this time the caring gesture made the water gates of her eyes flow with a thousand tears that rolled down her eyes, falling gracefully, touching his skin.

Over countless sleepless nights, in the quietness of her bed, she had thought of him. It seemed almost unbearable the longing she felt when she remembered the countless times that they had crossed the road near the diner, at the end of the day, their eyes parting, both heading in different directions into the loneliness of their lives.

She had felt it long ago, maybe way before her mind acknowledged it, that her eyes saw him as more that a partner and furthermore, much more than a friend.

The way she felt all alone in that bed was excruciating, not having warm arms to wrap around her shivering body in the cold of the night.  
During the day, she would always wore the clinical coat of professionalism, keeping him at arms length.

The truth was that, not only her heart longed for him, yearning to feel what was like to be in love again, but also, her body ached for his touch.

At night, her mind released all the deviant thoughts that his smile, touch and scent would form. And then, she would be able to dream. A fantasy where his large hands, warm and rough, would travel all over her overheated body, feeling and touching her sensitive places, and finally, she would be able to find release and bliss in his arms.

For a while, he stood still, his brain couldn't feed him with the right words to express his worry towards her. So he just waited, for the resolution only she held.

"_I'm tired of fighting this feeling. I don't want to be apart from you._ _I don't want to run anymore."_ Her face turned to a lovely shade of irritation he thought was for him, but the claim in her eyes said the contrary.

"_I want to stay right here._" She whispered softly, placing an unsure hand over his chest, right above his beating heart.

Wordless still, his hand came to rest over hers. There was something utterly sensual in the way her palm covered the bare skin in his chest, echoing the beat of his heart.

Suddenly, his chest trembled with an honest laugh. The relief that washed away his innermost scary feelings made him smile again. His free hand moved to her heart too, resting in the middle of her breasts, feeling her chest rise and fall, irregular breathing.

"_Am I here?_" It was all sincerity, and even though fear of being rejected held in his throat, he looked deeply into her eyes, expecting the answer.

"_Always._" Her lips moved but the sound never came beyond the rapid resonance of his pulsating heart. It raced now incredibly fast, just like hers.

There was a long pause, an engulfing silence that wrapped around them like a warm cover to their now joined hearts.

"_Don't ever leave me." _She stared into his eyes, her own filled with gravity.

"_Never again…" _He promised, and she knew it was the truth. Never again she would be in an empty bed, without him.

Her eyes held that brilliant sparkle again, the one she had when hope was restored. And he felt so good to be seeing it again, displayed to his delight.

"_I want to feel it with you._" She wanted him so badly her brain went in overdrive every time she saw his face, and she wanted to know how it was like. To make love.

Ever so slowly, his head descended in her direction, his thumb brushed lightly the form of her parted lips before being replaced by his own.

And even though a strong presence of logic, a voice of penitence, crusaded through her mind, reminding her about the tribulations and hardships that this situation will get them through, it was all for naught, because their lips moved tentatively, tasting and brushing, in a sweet torture, more powerful than everything that logic could throw her way, bringing down all the murals and tearing down all barriers.

The kiss was chaste and yet, full of pleasure and wanting. Once their lips parted, their eyes were still closed and their breaths raged, coming in puffs of warm air, caressing each other faces.

Their bodies came to a halt in the strong glow of their desires that rapidly turned into light.

His voice was rough when he finally spoke again.

"_I don't know about you… but I want it tonight._"

Ohhh I want you too Mr. Booth!! Who wants him too, raises the hand and leave a review!!  
Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Finally this story comes to a conclusion. They say that all good things comes to an end, and here it is. The smutty, hot ending for the partners. I loved to write this fiction, mainly because it was an experiment to use an M story with a "fluffy" base to it. The results were wildly apreciated by the public, so it seems! Man, do I love the feedback you guys gave!

_A note:_ I'm always overwhelmed by the great reviews and feedback that this story received, and it makes me feel like an apreciated writer. Mostly because, I'm not a professional writer, nor english is my native language. But all the apreciation makes me going on, writing more for you readers.  
So, feel free to still review on this story, even if it is already finished.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rushing forward, like wild animals in molten heat, they begun to ravage one another in lustful kisses, impressively challenging, and sweaty grasps all over their bodies, trying to find the bittersweet release both longed for so long.

Her hands roamed over his bare arms, her fingertips could feel the even soft but hard flesh of his shoulders, the muscles contracting at the teasing contact.

Holding her, closer than ever, he was able to feel the soft curves of her feminine body, the curves that he only pictured with his mind's eye, were now under his hands. They caressed her sides, tightening the embrace.

Unhurriedly they began to move in synchrony. Their bodies moved deep into the apartment still holding each other closely, as their mouths explored one another in passionate kisses that seemed not enough for their lust appetite.

His hands burned a path from her waist into her back, and cupping her gently he lifted her weight from the floor feeling her legs wrap tightly around his waist. Their bodies swing in unison in feverish explorations and the sounds were becoming loud as he sucked and bite on the flesh of her neck.

She felt his lips turn into a childish smirk against her neck whenever his ministrations hit the right spots that made her head drop back and her eyes roll shut in pleasure while moans irradiated from her.

When they entered the room, he carefully laid her among the sheets, never breaking their firm embrace. He took a moment to admire her. The bright auburn locks were everywhere, falling from her forehead and landing smoothly over the pillow. But what really took his breath away was the intense fixation of her eyes. They were wide open and bright with sentiment, they looked into his own with adoration.

This was the look he always searched in his dreams but in vain. In his wildest fantasies he would look at her and what he saw there was just a faint contrast with the real thing.

"_Booth…_" She murmured against his lips "_I want you to touch me._"

A breath caught in his throat at her statement and he caressed her face, leaving a brief kiss in her forehead.

His lips then traveled down kissing their way into her neck once more, which was still moistened from the previous attention. He found a sweet spot at the base of her neck-bone, where the scent of perfume and something he could only identify with her lingered. She tasted sweet like fresh fruit in summer and he immediately got addicted.

As his lips managed downwards, his skilled hands worked the buttons of her shirt out and with a swift move, the garment was no longer in her body but instead forsaken on the floor. Then she was there, breast naked, exposed.

A faint blush crept down her neck when she saw the purely adulation look in his eyes.

She has always been aware of the tautness of her body and the way man would look at her, but somewhat the look in his eyes was different than any other. He was looking at her like a man looks at the very object of his devotion, like nothing else in the world could compare to the wonderful sight in front of him.

His kisses became more feverish as his tongue and lips took time to worship her breasts, running his warm tongue over and over again alongside her sensible peeks while his hands caressed her flesh.

When one of his hands closed against her breast and cupped it fully, she arched her back in his direction and her hands went flying to his head, entwining her fingers in his short hair, bringing him closer, if possible. Her mind wondered how his large hands could fit in her body so perfectly, it seemed all so surreal by now, so intense.

She took a moment to kiss his skin, her lips closed together over his strong shoulders and her tongue run playfully to taste the unique flavor of warm skin and…

"_Seeley…_" She whispered against him.

He worked on her pants and underwear fast, not wanting to miss anything on her body and with a strong pull they came along her legs and were discarded aside.

Seating on his heels he observed. The whiteness of her skin was now covered in little angered red bites of passion, and he loved the way her body was now marked by him.

Her hands moved forward, arms wide open to embrace him in the ride that was about to begin.

The blue eyes of her moved with his movement, relinquishing at seeing how his muscles stirred underneath his skin as he worked on the rest of his clothes.

She sighed at the vision. He was a man, a strong and virile one.

His body pinned hers gently to the bed and she welcomed, gratefully, his weight over her.  
They felt like fire and cream agains one another... just like cherries and steam.

This was not a time to fight for control, regardless of her insights about independence; tonight, she neither wanted to lead nor to follow.

He pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and his arms came around her figure, lifting her body underneath him.

She could feel it, the dampness between her legs, the blood that rushed there, keeping a steady heartbeat, aching for his touch. Against it, was his body, firm and oh so ready to take her.

She played with him, her teeth and lips hungrily touching his flesh, his own lips, his neck and shoulders. He enjoyed that feeling, warm against him, the feel of her feminine nails burying in his muscled back.

In the moment their breaths mingled together he trusted forward in a steady movement, earning a deep moan from her lips, matching his manly groan.

It was hard now, so hard to catch their breaths again. The feeling of being finally reunited again, like they had been apart for so long, for far too long, was now slipping away with his deep trusts and the motion of her hips.

Her moans of his name, rolled out of her tongue, fueling his lust evermore into overdrive. It was insatiable, their hunger for one another. Mouths moved together, arms tighten around; bodies pushed and pull in the accord of a heartbeat.

With each breath, each moan of her name said out loud in the quiet night he brought her closer and closer. In his rapid drive he managed to break the entire remaining walls in her heart and completely get her naked underneath him. From body and soul.

Her vision started to blur as all her senses focused on what was happening in the part of their joined bodies. The rapid and increasing heat spread from there to the rest of her body with a red flushed color. She cried his name aloud, but that only made him more hungered to feel her desire.

Her body tightened painfully around him and in a flash he was gone. His body became rigid above her, she was aware of that, and everything stopped in time.

The growl that escaped his throat sent shivers down her spine and the overwhelming heat that invaded her body overcame her senses once again.

She could hear, perfectly, his raging breaths. Smell the entwined scent of their bodies. Taste the salty sweat on his face. Feel his warmth underneath her fingers and see… She could see how he bit his lower lip and his forehead rested against hers. She was seeing deep inside his eyes, knowing he was feeling it too.

Their breaths came out in pants, strong and overheated. Her lips spread in a wide grin matching his. His eyes were pouring all of his emotions to her, unheard promises of love and protection.

"_Booth…_" Her lips formed. '_I love you_' She thought.

"_I know…_" He whispered quietly in her ear.

Once again his lips kissed the top of her head in a signal of respect to her own emotions shining brightly in her eyes and pumping fast in her heart.

_I want to love,  
love, love, love you tonight..._

_**The end**_


End file.
